His Birthday
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Pure Delena! x "It's my birthday," He clarified, in a much louder tone so she couldn't have missed it. "And I'll do what I want to."


So today's Ian Somerhalder's birthday! And as such I wanted to write him alittle something something ;) So being that he plays as Damon Salvatore, they have the same birffday. I actually had written something earlier for him, but my fucking computer decided to be a fucking asswhole and freeze on me. :x Fuck. xD Yeah, I think Hidan and I would be good friends ;) Anyways, read x review x enjoy! :D

Happy Birthday, Ian! x3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. v.v

* * *

Damon could still see Elena's eyes, hear her words. He feared they'd forever be imprinted into his mind. Her desperation clear in her voice as she attempted to put some understanding between the both of them. Well, mostly him. She practically screamed at him. Telling him over and over again that whatever they had between them, (whatever he thought was between them) was nothing. She didn't love him. And it sounded as if she was appalled that he'd come to the conclusion that she did. But Damon couldn't settle for that. He tried to explain to her that they did in fact have something. It might've been small at the time, but it was still something. He would bet his life upon it, he was that sure of himself. But she kept insisting that he was exaggerating.

_"L-Listen to me, Damon," She pleaded desperately, her tear filled eyes staring directing into his very soul, "I care about you Damon, I care. But I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan!"_

Glaring daggers at the fire that sparked in its place, Damon downed his scotch angerily. What was this, his tenth drink this morning? Damon shrugged inwardly. He didn't bother to keep track. All he knew was that he needed more alcohol then this. It just wasn't doing it for him.

"Already at it, huh?" The annoying sound rang out that was his younger brother.

Grunting in reply, Damon manuevered his way back over to his trusty supply.

Taking small, deliberate steps, Stefan half chuckled, "I think you should cut back on the booze, people are starting to think you have a problem."

"By people, you mean you and Elena?" He shot back, downing another glass.

Stefan paused momentarily, before answering, "Me, Elena, - half the town." He nodded with his little Steffy smirk.

Damon quirked an elegant eye brow, "Only half? I was sure I'd made a bigger impression then that."

Oddly enough, Stefan only smiled at the response. Didn't make a retort, didn't glare at him, just smiled. The action actually scared me. Who was this man and where the fuck was his broody brother? Shrugging it off coolly, Damon poured himself another glass of his finely aged scotch. Though this time he only sipped from it, still observing his brother from across the room. This silence was deafening. Even though lately Damon relished in 'silence is golden' moment, this time it was awkward to say the least. He'd planned to ask where his little girlfriend was at, but he didn't want to bring her up. Not after all his thoughts had been on her and her declaration that their wasn't an us. Only him. Only his brother. Coming around the couch, he plopped himself back comfortably.

"I think you should knock the smiling off, you might scare people away."

Damon smirked inwardly as Stefan's smile faltered. It wasn't completely gone, but it was a start if anything.

"You don't wish for me to smile?"

This time Damon frowned, scrunching his eye brows in confusion, "Is this a trick question?"

Looking above his head critically, Damon was sure he'd seen a light bulb flash. Realization dawned up Stefan instantly.

"You forgot?" He gasped lightly.

"Well, tell me what it is that I forgot and I'll letcha know." He easily spoke, taking another sip from his drink.

Stefan looked his eldest brother over oncemore, before he quiet literally busted out laughing. The suddeness of it all startled Damon, and if Stefan was more focused, he probably would have noticed his brother shrink back at the out burst. Waiting impatiently for Stefan to compose himself (which he was sure took aleast a good 10 minutes) Stefan sighed amusedly.

"That's good, Damon. Ah, the hightlight of my morning." There it was again, that annoying smile. Damon could have sworn it was taunting him.

Hissing under his breath, Damon glared, "Out with it already! What could I have possibly forgotton dear brother? Enlighten me."

Coming around the couch, Stefan sat himself alittle too closely to Damon for his liking. He hadn't known what had come over his brother, but at this point, it was beyond creeping him out. He was sure if he didn't stop with that damn smile, he would surely have to wipe it off his face. Perhaps call a doctor? Maybe intentionally say something hurtful? Anything to remove it, damnit! It only got more disturbing as Stefan placed a hand upon his shoulder.

That was it. Damon had to draw a line. He had to.

"Stef, if you don't explain yourself this instant, I'm going to run a stake clear through your undead heart." Damon smiled back, though his was more sadistic if anything.

Another twitch from Stefan's lips was noticed. Good, he was beginning to lose his cheerfulness.

Nodding his head in silent understanding, Stefan explained, "I apologize, I know this most be uncomfortable for you. But honestly Damon, it hasn't been that long. I just cannot believe you forgot your own birthday."

Damon froze. Instinctively. No, it couldn't be. Wrenching himself alittle too harshly out of Stefan's grip, he dashed to the kitchen where he knew the calender was pinned openly on the wall. He scanned over the paper, raking his ice blue orbs across the page so quickly, and he froze again. No. It couldn't be. His eyes were lying to him. Stefan was pulling a prank on him. He must've been. Because there was just no way.

As if having read his mind, Stefan's voice peeked out over the silence. "I'm not pulling anything and the calender isn't lying, Damon." Stefan now stood in the doorway to the kitchen, looking over at his brother thoughtfully, "Happy Birthday, Brother."

Damon blinked stupidly. (Because he honestly just couldn't believe it) Where had time gone? And what the hell has he been doing all this time? Without looking at him, Damon muttered his thanks.

"Thank you?" Yes, it was question. He just couldn't get over the shock.

He didn't see it, but he knew another annoying smile was lifted upon Stefan's lips. Damon turned back around, gliding smoothly past his brother and back into the living room. Although this time he grabbed the bottle of scotch on the way. His earlier glass lay forgotton on the kitchen table through all the commotion. No, he didn't need it. He needed this. The whole thing, and nothing but.

Finally, after all was said and done, Stefan frowned. If Damon wasn't still in utter shock, he surely would have smiled in victory. Thoughts of what he'd been doing this whole time still raced through Damon's mind. He could have easily flipped the switch off in his head, not give two shits of the meaning of today, but he just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. It wasn't as if today was bad, per say, Damon just never particularly liked his birthday. It was too depressing, to say the least. For the longest time, he always remembered spending these days alone. Back in 1864, his father was always busy, thus forgetting his oldest son's birthday, (his mother already dead). Stefan somehow managed to spend his time with Katherine often, (especially) on his birthday. Probably too lost in Katherine's bullshit to even care what day it was. And even now he'd spend it alone. Of course, he was suprised his brother even remembered. Though Damon was sure today wouldn't be any different. So it was his birthday, Stefan would most likely leave to be with Elena anyways. He couldn't hang out with Bonnie, that thought was laughable. Caroline as well. Jeremy? That kid was a total bore. (Much like his brother) Ric? Probably off with Jenna now as we speak. And even not, Damon knew Ric long enough to know he wouldn't want to waste his time for Damon. Birthday or not.

Damon didn't know what it was exactly, but it was as if Stefan was more intuned with himself more then ever today. It was slightly aggravating.

"I could stay here Damon, we coul-"

"No."

Damon wasn't going to recieve the guilt treatment for demanding his brother to stay here.

Stefan stared at him in confusion, "If you think I have better things to do, don't. It's your birthday, you're not going to be alone."

Damon casually shrugged, flashing his trusty friend in Stefan's direction, "Not alone."

"Your alcohol doesn't count."

Twisting the cap off, Damon chugged some down. "I beg to differ."

Stefan went to remark, but Damon quickly cut him off.

"You go. I'll stay here for awhile, maybe go to the grill for abit, drink, dance, interact with others. It'll be fine." He winked at the end.

This time Stefan was worried. Interacting with others while drunk? That didn't settle well with him.

Damon sighed, looking over to his brother, "I know what you're thinking, and I think you need to have alittle bit more faith in me. I'll be on my best behavior. I won't cause any trouble, I promise. But I'm not going to have you breathing down my neck because you feel sorry for me. You go, spend time with your girl, go live! Er, sort of." Flashing a brief reassuring smile, Damon got up and shooed his brother out. The cold december air blew against their face, but neither made a sound to show that they were effected by it.

Stefan didn't get a chance to breathe another word, because Damon had successfully shoved him out the house. Looking the empty house over, Damon sighed, making his way upstairs to get ready for the rest of the night.

-x-

If you had looked upon Damon this very night and told him straight to his face that he was drunk, he probably would have bitch slapped you. Or attempted to aleast. Damon Salvatore wasn't drunk. He'd barely had any alcohol at all. I mean if you didn't count many intakes of scotch at home, and weren't aware of the many (of all different kinds) here at the grill, it would have been safe to assume he was sober. Keeping in mind you didn't notice his unfocused eyes or the slight slurr in his speech. (His movements were fine though. He's a vampire afterall. They were ment to always be graceful no matter the situation.) Damon knew the feeling wouldn't last long, his vampiric side made sure of that. He knew in possibly an hour he'd be all good. Where as if he were human, and with all the drinks he'd consumed, he'd have been passed out by now. Probably mistaken for dead. The thought mildly amused him. But nonetheless, Damon didn't care of his state, didn't care of some of the disgusted looks he'd been getting throughout the night. It was his fucking birthday, for Gods sake. He had every right to drink to his hearts content. And he didn't have to pay for it either. The bartender was especially generous tonight. Others who had witnessed this looked upon Damon with more distaste and jealousy. Not that he cared.

Because it was his fucking birthday. And he'll party hard for free if he fucking wanted to.

Currently, Damon was dancing dirtily with two random girls who thought they could get free booze from him. Well, they thought right. The girl behind him was grinding as hard as she could against his ass, while the girl in front of him was practically in his pants. More disgusted looks were given his way. But he merely shrugged off their hate. He couldn't have cared less. Both girls were whispering seductively in his ears. What they could do to him. Where they could take him. All the positions they could take him. How hard they'd take him. How horny they'd make him feel. Make him blind with lust. All the kinky shit they'd throw at him. It was down right amusing. How desperate did they think he was? Drunk or not, he wasn't going home with them. He wanted to make that clear to them now, but he was enjoying himself too much to do so. Not only that, it was going to be even more amusing when he leaves them hanging randomly when he makes his departure. Without them knowing of course.

It wasn't until he'd made up his mind on ditching them right then and there when he saw her. She walked into the grill almost nervously, looking around the place for something.

Or someone. (His mind suggested deviously)

And it wasn't until her eyes landed on him, that he truely felt ashamed to even be near these two girls. They were staring at eachother for what felt like eternity. (Damon having stopped dancing so suddenly, but that didn't halt the girls movements against him.) But then she turned her attention to the girls and how erotically they were dancing against him. As if dancing to their very own personal stripper pole. Emotions flicked acrossed her face, but only one Damon could actually recognize. For he'd seen it thrown at himself repeatedly tonight.

Disgust.

Elena was disgusted with him. Although she had every reason to be, because right now, he felt the same way. Sure it was his birthday, but getting himself drunk, dancing with two sluts who barely had the decency to cover themselves rightfully. (Elena could only assume he was taking them home; perhaps to get back at her for not returning his feelings.) But that was where she was wrong. Sort of. He didn't get a chance to do a thing, before Elena turned back around and exited the same way she entered. Where the hell was Stefan anyways? Growling under his breath, Damon wrenched himself out of their grips. Already they were bugging out on him, but he quickly silenced them with his Salvatore glare. Discarding his drink that he'd forgotton was in his hand, Damon manuevered through the bodies and stepped out into the overly cool night air. His destination already in mind.

-x-

To say Elena was upset would have been an understatement. She was feeling many things right now. Disgust. Anger. Hatred. Confusion. Even feeling things she shouldn't be feeling. Hurt. Pain. Jealousy. Sadness. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she forced them back. She couldn't allow them to fall. She wouldn't. Her tears weren't ment to be wasted on the likes of Damon Salvatore. He'd lost that privilage when he snapped her brothers neck. She hated him, so much. But she still couldn't understand why she felt so hurt when she saw him with those girls. She didn't love Damon. And the moment he lost her trust was the moment she seized to care for him as well. So why did her heart constrict painfully in her chest? Why did her tears threaten to fall at the sight she witnessed? Why was she so bothered by him? Hissing her frusteration, she parked her car in the driveway, pulling her coat over her more securely, and stomped her way up to the house.

"Wait, Elena!" Damon called out, his face coming into view.

Not wanting to face him right now, Elena raced up the stairs and into the house, locking the door quickly behind her. It was pure luck that Jenna was out with Mr. Saltzman and Jeremy had now had a truce with Tyler to be out willingly with him, for Damon's consistent banging on the door was alittle too loud to be labled as a friendly visit.

"Go away, Damon!" Elena shouted back, only chocking at the end.

But alast, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink.

"Elena, open the door. You don't understand." Damon spoke with a soft sigh, his banging getting lighter.

"I said go away!"

"Elena-"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Elena made her way upstairs slowly, discarding her coat on the railing. That is until she remembered something that had her gasping and sprinting to her bedroom in panic. But it was too late.

"Elena," Damon whispered softly.

Damnit, she forgot to close her window before she left. Sighing angerily, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get out." Her tone wasn't pleasant in the slightest. And she was greatful that she could muster her strength into her voice this moment.

Shaking his head dramaticly, Damon took a step forward. "Can I aleast explain myself before you start judging the shit outta me?"

Glaring daggers at the man, she stood rigid as a rock. Her expression nor her stance gave the indication that she was thrilled to see him.

But suddenly Damon froze, eyeing her bedroom slowly before expaning his senses throughout the entire house. What was he doing?

"Where's Stefan?"

The question caught Elena off guard, to the point where she stood stunned for a moment before common sense returned to her. Choosing to ignore the question momentarily, she shot back at him.

"Don't dodge the issue, Damon."

But Damon only shook his head again.

"Seriously. Where is he? I thought your beau was coming over; or aleast I told him too anyways." Damon begrudgingly whispered the last part harshly. But perhaps he was still alittle drunk, because apprently it wasn't low enough, for Elena caught it quickly.

"You told him to?" She raised an eye brow, seemingly confused.

He simply nodded, but Elena waited for him to continue, almost impatiently.

Sighing again, Damon relaxed his posture, taking a seat at the end of her bed. This action stilled Elena as her eyes wove over his body. He was currently sporting a slightly tight, deep blue t-shirt, the neck a deep v and his usual black jeans. She could clearly see the muscles through his shirt and she forced her eyes away before they started traveling south down his stomach towards his manly appandage the seemed to be almost teasing her. She noticed he'd taken his leather jacket off and was now resting on her bench below her window. Swallowing slowly, she cleared her throat to grasp his attention. She hadn't noticed that while she was looking over (dare she say it) perfectly formed body, he was doing the same to hers. Her long sleeved white shirt hugged her torso just as much as her blue skinny jeans hugged her ass, hips, and thighs. Her whole outfit pieced together with her very own trusty friend. The vervain necklace.

Hoping to get to talk, she began.

"Mr. Saltzman texted him on the way here asking for a favor. He left alittle awhile ago."

Breaking out of his trance, Damon looked back up at Elena.

"Leave it to Ric to not be able to handle his own affairs." Damon rolled his eyes, sarcastically.

"So then, princess, why were you at the grill? Surely you wouldn't have gone there so suddenly when whatever the favor Ric needed would have only taken Stefan a short time to accomplish." Damon deadpanned, now half glaring at her.

Princess? The term formed a slight flustered blush to Elena's face, looking away from Damon's soul searching gaze.

"H-He wanted me to meet him there." Elena cursed her betraying voice. Of all the times to lose her strength, of course it'd be now.

Damon smirked at the slight stutter in her sentence, slowly standing up. A sinister idea forming into his mind.

"Really? Then why'd you leave the moment you saw me?" He was circling her now, his eyes pinning her down on the spot, "I know we aren't on very good terms, but you wouldn't have just left Steffy hangin' there just because you saw little ol' me, now would you?"

Trying to get a grip on herself, Elena straightend up. Ignoring his intense gaze, the deep blush that felt like it was permanent, the flips her heart felt like they were doing, and the tiny little butterflies that were poking around inside her stomach. She was not going to be made out as the bad guy here. Not by Damon. No, she wouldn't allow it.

So without further adu, Elena stared ahead, glaring viciously at her window. Everytime Damon came into view of her eyes, she'd send him an even more angry glare. Oh, if looks could kill. He'd have already had a stake jammed cozily into his heart.

"Why were you so wasted? Why were you permitting whores to grind against you so inapproriately? Especially in public, have you no shame?" Elena accused tightly.

Damon raised an elegant eye brow, "I didn't pay them."

Elena half chocked out her response, "W-What?"

"I didn't pay them."

"..."

"You called them whores. They aren't because I didn't give them money." Damon smirked cockily, "Really Elena, keep up with terms. You're using them all wrong."

Yelling in frusteration, she spat, "Sluts, whatever!"

Then all of a sudden, Damon was in her face. He slammed her door behind her and pushed her roughly against it. Her breath hitched in her throat as Damon pinned his body to hers, holding her in place. Her breath was ragged, uneven, while his was perfectly calm. Aleast to her ears anyways. In Damon's head, he was everything but calm. This action was starting to get more forced by the second. He was close to her, so close that he could feel her breath on his face, his lips. Her gaze had gone hazey, unfocused. Damon placed his hands on either side of her head, relying solely on his hips to keep her in place. And the most beautiful thing happend. And Damon could have swore if he died this very instant, he would have died a happy man.

It was red. A very deep scarlet painted perfectly on her face. Elena was blushing. Very provocatively, if he had to say. Damon could hardly control himself. Her face, her lips (parted temptingly) her body crushed against his own. He had her right where he'd always wanted her. If Damon had to have a chick thought right his very moment, he could honestly say he thought they were the only to people in this world. If he had to admit, anyways. A deep groan escaped himself before he could stop it. Halting any cohorent thought in Elena's mind. (Not that she had one to begin with in this position) Muttering something she couldn't hear, Damon rested his head into the crook of her neck.

"H-Huh?" Stupid Elena, get ahold of yourself.

Licking up her neck slowly, inticingly, Damon tried again, "My birthday."

Elena meshed her eye brows together in confusion. Attempting to ignore the noises Damon was making (or was that her?) while he licked along her jaw, towards her ear and there he settled for nibbling and more licking. Elena felt lightheaded. And in the far part of her mind, the part that wasn't enjoying this in the least, was sick to her stomach. She wanted to wrench herself away from his touch, and kill him. Or aleast call for Bonnie to do the job for her. She would have been more then happy to do so. But wait, what did he say? His birthday?

"It's my birthday," He clarified, in a much louder tone so she couldn't have missed it. "And I'll do what I want to." He whispered again. And before she could even utter another word, she found herself being picked up and thrown on her bed. Now she was awake. And as much as a big part of her (too big for her liking) wanted what was most likely about to come next, she had to stop this. She would force herself to!

"W-Wait, Damon-"

But her pleas were cut off as he pounced on her, pinning her flailing arms above her head and locking her lips with his aggressively. If you had glanced upon this scene tonight, you'd have told Damon straight to his face that he was drunk. Now, granted that it was true or not, Damon surely would have kicked your ass to the curb. Damon Salvatore wasn't drunk at all. Nope, he was perfectly in his right mind.

This kiss was just as much possessive as their first kiss was. The desperation, the need, the want, they were all very clear. Now Damon was above forcing himself on girls, (rape just down right disgusted him) But when you are so attracted to this girl as he is, the thought of rape didn't particularly bother him. He wanted her, needed her. That was all there was to it. Damon ravaged her mouth, their wasn't a spot (nor tounge) he hadn't pshyically assulted. She just tasted so damn good. Damon gripped both of her hands into one of his, and trailed the free hand down the length of her body.

So damn good. He inwardly groaned.

And somewhere along the thought of being man handled by Damon Salvatore, and her feelings for him she didn't know even existed, the thought of rape in Elena's mind slowly began to dimenish until she actually craved this mans touch. Nothing was on her mind except him. Not Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine, not even Stefan. Her own damn boyfriend hadn't even crossed her lustfilled mind. Maybe the alcohol Damon consumed earlier had somehow found its way into her system. That was the only thing she could come up with, the only thing she could agree on. Because surely if she had been sober this most certainly would not have transpired between the two of them. Moaning into his mouth, Elena broke free of his grasp and wound her hands around his neck and her fingers deep within his dark locks. Damon's hips bucked into hers and it was at that point they both were alittle too eager to rip their clothes off. The only thing stopping them from actually taking eachother.

At this point Damon literally wanted to murder his brother. Cursing his very existance straight to the firey pits of hell, Damon reluctantly pulled away from the beauty that was Elena Gilbert. Nipping at her ear, he whispered lowly, "Stefan's here." And gave a light chuckle as she groaned in protest.

Getting up and away from her was abit harder then Damon would have anticipated. And he made a mental note in the back of his mind to plan Stefan's death later for interrupting their heated passion. (Though if not for the flusterd state Elena laid currently in, he would have been planning it right then and there) Damon smiled warmly down at her person, as she propped herself up on her elbows. Damon couldn't help himself. Leaning down quickly, gripping the back of her head, he pulled her face towards his. Their lips locked gently against eachother. Running his tounge over her bottom lip, Elena immediately granted him access to his unspoken request. As soon as their tounges touched, Elena was sure she could have exploaded into fireworks. Damon could faintly here Stefan still knocking nearly impatiently on the door downstairs, and after a few seconds longer, (reluctantly again) released his angel from his grasp.

Turning around quickly, he slipped his jacket on, and with one last wink and a triumphant smirk over his shoulder, he was out the window before Elena could blink.

-x-

A vibration in her pocket alerted Elena to a new text message. Quickly fishing the damn thing out, she looked it over.

_'Elena, are you up?'_

Ugh, Stefan.

Not wanting to face him just yet (and wanting to just be alone with her thoughts of a certain other vampire) she typed back hurriedly.

'Not really. I'm sorry I wasn't at the grill, I wasn't feeling too good, so I came back home.' Well it hadn't all been a lie.

Not even seconds later, her phone went off again.

_'Want me to come up?'_

Sighing tiredly, she wrote back.

'No, I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

After a few minutes went by, Elena was sure he wasn't going to write back. Getting up, Elena turned her light off. Walking back to her bed, she fell backwards on it and placed her phone on the night stand. It was only after she was nearly asleep, did her phone go back off.

_'Okay, I love you.'_

-x-

Even by the time Damon returned home, the smile that had formed the second he left Elena's house had yet to leave his face. In all honesty, Damon couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so - happy. With himself. With life in general.

________

_I care for you, Damon, I care. But I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan!_

Pretty little liar. Damon smirked darkly, as he made his way to his room.

__

Happy Birthday, Brother.

Damon's smirk darkend at the earlier words his darling brother spoke to him.

__

Happy birthday indeed.

* * *

Well that didn't come out quiet like I planned o.0 But I must say I content with it :) Please excuse any mistakes I made! ~ Anyways, reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated as always :) Thank you xo


End file.
